wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ich dziecko/II/11
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ XI Minęły jednak jeszcze dwa miesiące zanim interesy pozwoliły Justynowi wyjechać do Wiednia i upozorować ten wyjazd przed Moniką swoimi sprawami zawodowymi. Profesor Stamm był znakomitością światowej sławy i Justyn musiał czekać kilka dni na wyznaczoną audiencję. Znakomity lekarz odznaczał się wyborną pamięcią, gdyż bez trudu przypomniał sobie warszawską pacjentkę, panią Kielską, kazał zresztą asystentowi wyszukać jej kartotekę i pokazał Justynowi. — Nie mam powodu, jak pan widzi do zachowania tajemnicy lekarskiej, jeżeli chodzi o pańską żonę. Jest zupełnie zdrowa i zupełnie normalna. Dolegliwości, które ją nawiedzają z całą pewnością są przejściowe. Najlepszym na nie lekarstwem było by macierzyństwo. — Oboje pragniemy dziecka, panie profesorze, ale niestety... — A od jak dawna jesteście małżeństwem. — Od czterech lat z górą. — No, to jeszcze nie jest stracona pozycja. Upewniam pana, że nie ma najmniejszych podejrzeń co do bezpłodności pańskiej żony. Chyba... Czy pan jest w porządku? Justyn nie zrozumiał. Zarumienił się z lekka i bąknął: — Jeżeli chodzi o spełnianie tak zwanych obowiązków małżeńskich, oczywiście. — Ach, co do tego nie wątpię. Pytałem, czy pan nie przechodził jakichś chorób, względnie czy nie miał pan jakichś wypadków, które mogłyby pana uczynić bezpłodnym. — Mnie? — szczerze zdziwił się Justyn. — No tak — z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem powiedział profesor. — Przecie o posiadaniu potomstwa decyduje w równej mierze zdolność do tego stron obu. W tej dziedzinie jest zupełne równouprawnienie. — Nigdy nie przechodziłem żadnych tego rodzaju chorób. Nie miałem też żadnych wypadków... — A poza małżeństwem miał pan kiedy dziecko. — Nie. — No, widzi pan. Bardzo być może, że w tej sprawie pan winę ponosi. Czy poddawał się pan już odpowiednim badaniom? — Nie... Nigdy mi to na myśl, nie przyszło, panie profesorze. — Więc trzeba to zrobić. — A pan profesor przypuszcza?... — Nic nie przypuszczam. Sądzę raczej, że jesteście zbyt niecierpliwi. Ale jeżeli chce pan mieć pewność, nic łatwiejszego jak tę pewność uzyskać. — A do kogo mam się zwrócić? — Dam panu adres. Wyrwał z bloczka kartkę i napisawszy kilka słów podał ją Justynowi: — Uda się pan do laboratorium biologicznego przy klinice uniwersyteckiej. W ciągu jednej doby zrobią tam analizę i mam nadzieję, że jej wynik będzie pomyślny. W przeciwnym razie... Profesor rozłożył ręce. Tegoż jeszcze dnia Justyn odwiedził klinikę. Na wyniki analizy czekał z zupełnym spokojem. Nie miał najmniejszego powodu przypuszczać rezultatu ujemnego. Był zdrowym normalnie rozwiniętym mężczyzną, w jego życiu seksualnym nie było nigdy żadnych ekstrawagancyj, czy zaburzeń. Toteż, gdy nazajutrz zjawił się w biurze laboratorium biologicznego i młody, sympatycznie wyglądający lekarz podał mu kopertę z wynikami badania, otwierał ją bez najmniejszej emocji. Na porubrykowanej kartce było wszystkiego kilka słów łacińskich. Nie zrozumiał od razu. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uczuł, że krew mu uderza do głowy. — To niemożliwe, panie doktorze — odezwał się ochrypłym głosem. — To chyba jakaś pomyłka. Lekarz wziął do rąk kartkę, przeczytał i przecząco potrząsnął głową: — Wykluczone, proszę pana. Tu pomyłki się nie zdarzają. — Jednak jestem przekonany — rozpaczliwie upierał się Justyn. — Rozumiem, że panu przykro, ale... — Przecież mógł ktoś przez nieuwagę, powiedzmy, zamienić epruwetki! — Niepodobieństwo. Justyn jednak nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. — Panie doktorze, ja wolałbym w każdym razie sprawdzić. — Upewniam pana, że to zbyteczne. — Jednakże... Pan wie, że to było by dla mnie wprost.... ciosem. Wolałbym mieć całkowitą pewność. Nie, ja stanowczo poproszę pana o drugą analizę. Wierzę chętnie, że w pańskim laboratorium panuje idealny porządek, ale w najidealniejszym może zdarzyć się raz na tysiąc przypadek... Przypadek zamiany... Lekarz spojrzał nań z współczuciem: — Drogi panie — powiedział. — Oczywiście, że mógłbym powtórzyć badanie, ale chcę panu oszczędzić niepotrzebnych kosztów. Więc proszę, niech pan tu zajrzy do tej księgi... Otworzył dużą książkę leżącą na biurku. — Widzi pan, tu się zapisuje wszystko, co bierzemy do analizy. Proszę, oto pańskie nazwisko... Niech pan teraz przejrzy sąsiednie daty. Widzi pan na własne oczy, że żadna zamiana nie mogła nastąpić, gdyż tego rodzaju badań w całym ubiegłym tygodniu nie było. Było tylko jedno. Właśnie pańskie. Zamknął księgę i położył Justynowi rękę na ramieniu: — Niechże pan nie rozpacza. Trzeba umieć takie rzeczy znosić po męsku. Podsunął mu krzesło: — Proszę, niech pan siądzie. Niech pan trochę odetchnie i wróci do równowagi. Justyn otarł czoło. Było wilgotne. — Czy... panie doktorze, czy to jest nieuleczalne?.. Lekarz zawahał się, ale widocznie doszedł do przekonania, że lepiej powiedzieć bezwzględną prawdę: — Niestety, drogi panie. Wobec tego dzisiejsza medycyna jest bezsilna, a sądzę, że i nigdy nie znajdzie na to rady. Martwe plemniki nie dają się ożywić. Nie chcę panu robić żadnych złudzeń. — Ależ dlaczego?!... Dlaczego?!... Przecież nigdy nie chorowałem!... — Różne mogą być przyczyny. Można by ich szukać nie tylko w życiu pańskim, ale także w życiu pańskich przodków... Ojca... dziada... Czy pański ojciec żyje? — Nie. Umarł przed pięciu laty. — Czy nie cierpiał na jakąś przewlekłą chorobę? Justyn skinął głową: — Owszem, był sparaliżowany. Lekarz zrobił wymowny gest ręką, jakby mówił! — No, widzi pan, mamy i przyczynę. Justyn wlókł się do swego hotelu na wpół przytomny. Rzucił się na łóżko i leżał nieruchomo przez wiele godzin. Całą noc spędził bezsennie. Gdy wreszcie podniósł się z rana, pierwszą jego myślą, jak zawsze w chwilach najsilniejszych przeżyć, było: napisać do Marka. Chociaż tak wiele popsuło się w ich przyjaźni, od niego jednego mógł oczekiwać rady, czy pociechy, z nim jednym podzielić się swoim bólem. Bo Monika... Monika to zupełnie coś innego, a w dodatku o nią tu przecie chodziło i Justyn sam nie wiedział, czy wolno mu, czy trzeba poinformować ją otwarcie o tej smutnej prawdzie, której się wczoraj dowiedział. Wprawdzie z jej listu do Janki można było wnioskować, że ona sama żywi właśnie obawy, ale czy niepewność nie będzie dla niej lepsza niż zupełna beznadzieja?... Jeżeli zaś nie niepewność, to w każdym razie milczenie... I postanowił, że nic Monice nie powie. Rozmowa o tej sprawie, dla obojga tragicznej, byłaby nie do zniesienia. Należało i jej i sobie oszczędzić tak brutalnego wstrząsu. Do Marka list wysłał jeszcze z Wiednia, a sam tegoż dnia wyjechał do Warszawy. Monika spotkała go na dworcu i od razu zaniepokoiła się: — Co ci jest, Justynie?... Tyś chory! — Nie! kochanie. Źle spałem przez kilka nocy — uśmiechał się, nadrabiając miną. — Spotkało cię coś przykrego? — Ależ nie, najdroższa. — Ty przede mną coś ukrywasz — powiedziała z wyrzutem. — Ukrywam i powiem ci na uszko: tęskniłem za kimś, kto zamiast ucieszyć się z mego powrotu, zadaje mi niemądrutkie pytania. Opowiedz mi lepiej, jak ty się czujesz i co w Warszawie nowego?... Monika już więcej nie indagowała go, chociaż dręczyły ją różne domysły i chociaż w zachowaniu się Justyna widziała zdenerwowanie i nieznane dawniej przygnębienie. Ilekroć usiłowała skłonić go do dobrowolnych zwierzeń, udawał dobry humor, śmiał się, zabierał ją na dancingi, których nie lubili oboje, nadrabiał sztuczną werwą i podrabianą radością. A że nie miał zdolności aktorskich, Monika widziała te wszystkie jego wysiłki i powoli ogarniał ją smutek coraz większy. Gdy naraz zmieniło się wszystko. Pewnego dnia podczas obiadu przyszedł list od Marka. Justyn otworzył kopertę i jak zwykle przeczytał głośno niektóre ustępy, dotyczące spraw potocznych. Monika nie mogła jednak nie zauważyć, że treść listu wyjątkowo podnieciła Justyna. I rzeczywiście tak było. Zaraz po obiedzie Justyn przeszedł do gabinetu i przeczytał jeszcze raz list Marka. „Rzecz jest bardzo przykra — pisał Marek — i wierz mi, iż sam pragnąc mieć dzieci (jeżeli się kiedyś ożenię, to tylko w tym celu), byłem wstrząśnięty tą wiadomością. Rozpacz jednak nic tu nie pomoże. Było by głupio przez całe życie załamywać ręce nad czymś, co się naprawić, ani zmienić nie da. Jest to jakby kalectwo, nie wyobrazisz sobie jednak człowieka bez nogi, który wciąż będzie się zadręczał tym, że nie może biegać. Każdą rzeczywistość trzeba przyjąć, bo innego na to nie ma sposobu. I trzeba się z nią pogodzić. Człowiek bez nogi szybkobiegaczem nie zostanie, ale chodzić może, jeżeli nogę zastąpi protezą. Nie możecie mieć własnych dzieci, zastąpcie je dzieckiem obcym. Oczywiście, że nie jest to to samo, ale każda namiastka jednak bodaj częściowo łagodzi odczucie braku. Weźcie w jakimś przytułku jakąś sierotę, adoptujcie i wychowujcie. Przecież wiele bezdzietnych małżeństw postępuje w ten sposób. Z biegiem lat na pewno je pokochacie, ono was pokocha i w tych uczuciach znajdziecie dużą rekompensatę za krzywdę, która Was od losu spotkała. Jeżeli potrafisz trzeźwo spojrzeć na sprawę, na pewno zrobisz tak, jak ci radzę”. Rada i Justynowi wydała się radą dobrą. Pomimo to przez kilka dni przemyśliwał nad nią, a im dłużej myślał, tym więcej znajdował argumentów na jej poparcie. Ma się rozumieć adoptowanie dziecka nie wpłynie na poprawę zdrowia Moniki, ale pośrednio polepszy stan jej nerwów. Będzie miała moc zajęć przy takim maleństwie, zaabsorbuje to jej myśli, nie będzie miała czasu martwić się tym, że nie ma własnego dziecka... Toteż któregoś dnia, gdy wracali oboje z przyjęcia u znajomych, Justyn zdecydował się zacząć. — Tak tu u nas cicho i pusto — powiedział, zapalając światło w salonie. — Pusto? — nie zrozumiała Monika. — Tak. Jesteśmy tacy sami. — A przecie nie chciałeś mieszkać u dziadków. — Nie o to mi chodzi... Myślałem, jakby się ożywił nasz dom, gdyby... gdybyśmy na przykład mieli dziecko. Monika poprawiała właśnie przed lustrem włosy. Odwróciła się nagle i upuściła grzebyk. Twarz jej pobladła: — Coś ty powiedział? Justyn udał, że nie dostrzega wrażenia, jakie wywarła na niej jego uwaga. — Powiedziałem, że byłoby dobrze mieć dziecko. — Justynie! Justynie! — krzyknęła i zakryła oczy palcami. — Sądziłem — bąknął, brzydząc się swojej nieszczerości, — że i ty nie miałabyś nic przeciwko temu... Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i rozpłakała się: — Ależ... to największe, to jedyne... moje marzenie — mówiła wśród szlochu, — Ukrywałam to przed tobą, ale teraz, gdy ty sam... Boże, Boże... Dlaczego my nie mamy dziecka! Justynie!... Ja byłam u wielu lekarzy... Nie gniewaj się na mnie... Nie wspominałam ci o tym... bo... bo... I zalewała się łzami. Justyn tulił ją do siebie, czuł wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek dotychczas że bez wahania gotów byłby dla niej na wszystko, na największe poświęcenie, na śmierć nawet, jeżeli ceną swojej śmierci mógłby dać jej szczęście, którego tak pragnęła. Drętwiało mu serce, gdy słyszał jej płacz, gdy czuł jej rozedrgane w szlochu piersi przy sobie. — Nie płacz, jedyna, nie płacz.... — powtarzał. — Justynie, Justynie... — No widzisz — perswadował łagodnie — Bóg nas dotychczas nie obdarzył tą łaską, ale może kiedyś... Głos mu się załamał. Zacisnął szczęki i starał się opanować własne rozczulenie nad nią, nad sobą, nad tym nieszczęściem, na które nie było żadnego sposobu. Po długim milczeniu, gdy już i Monika zaczęła się uspakajać, odezwał się znowu: — A cobyś na to powiedziała, gdybyśmy adoptowali jakąś malutką sierotkę?... Odsunęła się od niego i ze zdumieniem spojrzała mu w oczy: — Jakto sierotkę? — Wiele ludzi robi w ten sposób. Nie mając własnych dzieci biorą za swoje cudze. — Cudze? — No tak. — Justyn starał się mówić najcieplejszym tonem. — Wiele jest sierot, podrzutków, dzieci biednych rodziców, których nie stać na wychowanie dziecka. Można mieć nawet duży wybór. Najlepiej wziąć sierotkę bez nazwiska, niemowlę kilkumiesięczne, lub roczne i adoptować. To wcale nie jest rzeczą rzadką. — I ty chciałbyś wziąć takie dziecko? — pytała zdziwiona. — A dlaczegóżby nie?... — Takie nie wiadomo czyje?.. Może obciążone dziedzicznie?... — Co do dziedziczności, moja droga, w ogóle w nią nie wierzę. Gdybym ja na przykład nie wychowywał się w rodzinie wielkiego znawcy sztuki, lecz powiedzmy w chacie chłopskiej, umiałbym orać i rozrzucać gnój i nie byłbym artystą, bo nikt by we mnie zamiłowań artystycznych nie rozbudził. Na pewno także i moja natura, mój charakter, usposobienie, wszystko we mnie ukształtowałoby się inaczej. Nie wierzę w dziedziczenie cech nabytych nawet i fizycznych. Dobre warunki materialne, gimnastyka, sport, higiena mogą zupełnie zmienić przyszły wygląd dziecka, które w głodującej rodzinie wyrosłoby na cherlaka o prymitywnych instynktach. Monika słuchała z uwagą lecz w jej oczach był smutek: — Jednej rzeczy wszakże nic zmienić nie zdoła — szepnęła, gdy skończył. — Jakiejże? — Tego, że będzie to zawsze nie nasze dziecko. — Zapewne, kochanie, ale z biegiem czasu polubimy je jak własne, pokochamy, jestem przekonany, że w ogóle zdołamy zapomnieć, że kiedyś było cudze. Przecie poczucie więzi rodzinnej nie opiera się wyłącznie na świadomości, że dana istota została przez nas spłodzona. Dziecko to nie tylko efekt fizycznego współżycia rodziców, ale w stokroć większym stopniu to zbiornik ich cech duchowych, umysłowych, kulturalnych, które przekazali mu wychowaniem. Monika potrząsnęła głową: — Mówisz tak, bo jesteś mężczyzną. Nie zrozumiesz mnie. Dla kobiety cudze dziecko zawsze pozostanie cudzym. — Rzeczywiście nie rozumiem twego stanowiska. — To nie jest stanowisko. To instynkt macierzyński. Lecz Justyn zaoponował: — Nie zgodzę się na to. Zdarzały się przecie wypadki w wielkich zakładach położniczych zmiany niemowląt i ręczę, że żadna matka nie mogłaby wyczuć instynktem, czy to jej dziecko, czy nie. — Zapewne skoro wierzyłaby, że urodziła to właśnie dziecko, kochałaby je jak własne. Instynkt byłby oszukany, lecz nie przełamany. Justyn pocałował ją w rękę: — Więc dobrze, kochanie. Zgadzam się, że nie potrafisz kochać przybranego dziecka tak, jakby to było własne, do czego, ja na przykład, a sądzę, że i każdy mężczyzna byłby zdolny. Ale przecież z taką Małgosią od szwaczki nic cię nie łączy, a jednak lubisz ją bardzo. To zupełnie co innego. — Więc chociażby innego! Czy nie chciałabyś mieć takiej dziewczynki na stałe w domu?... Czy nie byłoby ci przyjemnie czuwać nad nią, ubierać, karmić, uczyć takiego bobaska?... Monika zamyśliła się: — To tak trudno od razu odpowiedzieć... To nie jest takie proste. — Więc namyślisz się, kochanie, zastanowisz się i wówczas wrócimy do tej sprawy. Dobrze? — Dobrze. Tylko... — Tylko co? — Proszę cię, Justynie, nie przynaglaj mnie... Muszę to rozważyć w zupełnym spokoju. — Ależ oczywiście, moja ty najdroższa. — I sama ci powiem. — Dobrze, dobrze, kochanie. Tejże nocy, gdy oboje zmęczeni mówili sobie dobranoc, Monika przytuliła usta do ucha męża i szepnęła: — Ja wciąż jeszcze nie tracę nadziei, że będzie... Pocałował ją i nic nie odpowiedział. — A ty wierzysz? — zapytała. — Bardzo... chcę wierzyć, kochanie. Położył się i udawał, że śpi, lecz zasnąć nie mógł. Już teraz prawie pewien, że rozwiązanie kwestii podsunięte mu przez Marka nigdy nie uzyska zupełnej zgody Moniki. Występując z tym projektem oczekiwał, że spotka się, jeśli nie z entuzjazmem, to w każdym razie z radością. Ona natomiast czuła się jakby dotknięta jego propozycją, a teraz domaga się od niego podtrzymania jej gasnącej nadziei. — Czy nie lepiej od razu, jednym zamachem przeciąć wszystkie wątpliwości, czy nie jest moim obowiązkiem powiedzieć jej całą brutalną prawdę? — bił się z myślami. Tak, to byłoby proste i uczciwe postawienie sprawy. Ale Justyn nie był zdolny do żadnego gwałtownego kroku. Jak zawsze, tak i w tym wypadku potrafiłby zdobyć się tylko na stopniowe, budowane z półsłówek i półgestów wyznanie, które rozciągnęłoby się w czasie na tygodnie i na miesiące. Zostało tedy wszystko po staremu, wszystko, jak było. Tak przynajmniej wyglądało to zewnętrznie. Ale w głębi ich wzajemnego stosunku zaczynały jak mgły w dolinach układać się żale i rozżalenia, nienazwane po imieniu smutki, niewymówione głośno słowa. Zaczęła ich rozdzielać coraz bardziej ta strefa ich istnienia, w której unikali się wzajemnie, bojąc się spotkać już nie tylko słowami, lecz nawet myślami. Oboje to widzieli, oboje to wiedzieli. Justyna ogarniał strach, że oto więdnie, zanika, topnieje ich miłość. Ale nie było tak naprawdę. W miłości tej zachodziły wielkie zmiany, odbywał się w niej proces jakby chemicznej przemiany, lecz nie słabła bynajmniej. Tylko z pogodnej i jasnej przeszła w stadium burz, uniesień i zapadów, ostrych wybuchów czułości i rozpaczliwej walki ze smutkiem, szalonych porywów i bolesnej melancholii. Przyszła wiosna. Z wiosną rozpoczęły się prace przy budowie willi Kielskich. Justyn sam kierował budową, mając do pomocy dość młodego jeszcze lecz już doświadczonego majstra, niejakiego Sobola, którego poznał podczas innych robót i odtąd polubił, głównie za jego pracowitość i sumienność. Soból pierwszy zawsze zjawiał się do pracy, a już i wtedy gdy robotnicy poszli, oglądał wszystko, sprawdzał i obliczał. Nieraz przyjechawszy na plac późnym wieczorem, Justyn zastawał go tam, siedzącego na stosie desek i zapisującego jakieś cyfry w zatłuszczonym notesie. — Co pan tu robi, panie Soból — mówił mu tonem wyrzutu. — Czemu pan do domu nie idzie? Czy pan tylko nocuje w domu? Majster machnął ręką: — Lubię robotę, panie inżynierze. U mnie wszystko musi być akuratnie. A dom nie przepadnie. Moja rzecz być na stanowisku, mieć reputację dobrego fachowca i dobrze zarabiać, by na dom, na żonę i dzieci starczyło. Nawet podczas południowej przerwy Soból nie schodził z budowy. Żona przynosiła mu obiad w menażkach. Justyn widywał ją często. Była to młoda, rosła kobieta, może niezbyt ładna, lecz zgrabna, wesoła i zalotna. Justyn nieraz zauważał, że gdy tylko się zjawiała, wśród robotników następowało charakterystyczne ożywienie. Zagadywali do niej, śmieli się, szczerzyli zęby, zawadjacko poprawiali czapki na przysypanych pyłem ceglanym włosach. A pani majstrowa odpowiadała na te zaczepki śmiało i agresywnie, strzelała oczami i widać było, że chciwa jest życia, chciwa pożądliwych spojrzeń i męskiego towarzystwa. Nie wyróżniała nikogo, ale też nikogo nie pomijała, nie wyłączając nawet Justyna. — Licho, nie baba — mruknął ten i ów robotnik. A kiedy Justyn mimo woli podsłuchał taką między nimi rozmowę: — Już to majster takiej nie upilnuje. — Żaden takiej nie upilnuje — odpowiedział drugi. — On haruje przez cały dzień, a ona tam już pewno na kłódkę się nie zamyka. Zaśmieli się i Justyn odszedł. Ponieważ jednak lubił i cenił Sobola, a to, co usłyszał wydawało mu się bardzo prawdopodobne, postanowił z nim pomówić. W najbliższą tedy sobotę, korzystając z wczesnego „fajerantu” zaprosił majstra na przekąskę do pobliskiej restauracyjki. Soból nie zdziwił się tym zaproszeniem, gdyż należało to do zwyczajów ogólnie przy budowlach przyjętych. Gdy zasiedli przy stoliku, Justyn skierował rozmowę na domowe stosunki majstra: — Pan ma dwoje dzieci, panie Soból? — Dwoje, panie inżynierze. Córeczka ma cztery latka, a chłopak dwa. — A kto zostaje przy dzieciach, gdy żona idzie po zakupy, albo panu obiad przynosi? — Mamy taką dziewczynę do posługi. — Dawno pan żonaty? — Sześć lat, panie inżynierze. — Ładną ma pan żonę. Musicie się bardzo kochać. Majster uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem: — Czemu nie, panie inżynierze. Kobita jak się patrzy. Gdy była panna, to starających się miała tylu, że i opędzić się nie mogła. — Niech pan mi się przyzna, panie Soból: a pan ją zdradza? Majster rozejrzał się, czy nikt go nie słyszy i powiedział: — Parę razy to tam było. Głównie jak miałem robotę w Otwocku. Do Warszawy przyjeżdżałem tylko na niedzielę. No, to już pan inżynier sam rozumie. Justyn wcale tego nie chciał zrozumieć i miał ochotę powiedzieć Sobolowi kilka nauk moralnych, ale nie o to mu chodziło, więc zapytał: — A co byłoby, gdyby i ona odpłaciła panu tym samym? Soból spojrzał nań podejrzliwie i wzruszył ramionami. — Na to już żadnego sposobu nie ma. Jak kobita chce to i zdradzi. Nie przypilnujesz, choćbyś nie wiem jak pilnował. Justynowi wydało się, że twarz majstra spochmurniała, więc szybko zaprzeczył: — Ja nie myślę, bynajmniej, by żona pana zdradzała. Skądże. Ale to, co pan mówi, że sposobu nie ma, to się pan myli. — Chyba dzień i noc z nią leżeć, za przeproszeniem pana inżyniera — rubasznie zaśmiał się Soból. — Nie, ale kobieta musi mieć przyjemności, musi mieć towarzystwo. Pan na przykład całymi dniami, od rana do nocy jest poza domem. Czy nie zastanawiał się pan nad tym, że jej po prostu może się nudzić? — To i cóż ja na to poradzę? W niedzielę owszem. Ale w dni powszednie praca to pierwsza rzecz. A jak zdradzi to trudno. — Tak pan spokojnie o tym myśli? — Pewno, jakbym takiego gacha złapał, to policzyłbym mu kości, ale jak nie wiem, to cóż. Tu widocznie nieco rozdrażniony, pozwolił sobie na mały odwet: — Pan inżynier też jest żonaty. A przecież pan kamieniem w domu nie siedzi. Bo tak kalkuluję, po co człowiek jest: stworzony: czy co do pracy, czy do pilnowania kobity?... — Nie chodzi o pilnowanie, panie Soból. Chodzi o to, by znaleźć dla niej więcej czasu. Pan za wiele pracuje. Rozumie pan, co chcę powiedzieć? — Czemu nie. Rozumiem. — Otóż panu praca sprawia przyjemność, a żona skazana jest na samotność. Nie mówię, by pana miało to spotkać, ale często się zdarza, że wreszcie kobieta znajdzie sobie towarzysza bardziej dbałego o nią i co wtedy?... Rzuci męża i pójdzie z tamtym. — Pójdzie?.. A no, to niech idzie. Za taką, co pójdzie, to niewarto nawet obejrzeć się. Plunąć za nią nie warto. Jakto? Człowiek dla niej haruje, a ona przez to go rzuci?... Co taka warta? — Może go nie rzucić, ale będzie go zdradzać. — No to co?... Nie takie ważne rzeczy. Byle wstydu człowiekowi nie robiła. — Tak można mówić o kochance, nie o żonie — zaoponował Justyn. — Bo niech pan weźmie pod uwagę, panie Soból, że gdyby wszyscy w ten sposób myśleli, to żaden ojciec nie miałby pewności, że jest ojcem swoich dzieci. Majster uśmiechnął się: — Pewno, że to prawda. Ale skąd można wiedzieć. Ot i ja mam dwoje. A czy to moje, czy mi kto pomógł, choćbym na głowie stawał, to i tak pewności mieć nie mogę. O tych rzeczach to i myśleć nie trzeba, panie inżynierze, bo jak człowiek zacznie myśleć, to życie sobie zatruje. Życie zatruje, a nic nie zmieni. A i to, panu inżynierowi powiem, że jakbym się, nie daj Boże, dowiedział, że mój Staś, czy moja Józia, nie ze mnie jest, to i tak dziecka bym przecie z domu nie wyrzucił, bo już przyzwyczaiłem się do tych smarkaczy. Co tam, panie inżynierze, głowę sobie takimi rzeczami zawracać. Zdrowie pana inżyniera. Wypili jeszcze dwa kieliszki i Justyn pojechał do domu. Rozmowa z Sobolem silne na nim wywarła wrażenie. Dotychczas nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tymi zagadnieniami, nigdy zwłaszcza nie wyobrażał sobie, by mogły powstać w jego życiu osobistym. I nagle rzucone przez majstra słowa: „pan też jest żonaty”, otworzyły przed Justynem zupełnie nową kwestię. — Oczywiście, nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło najmniejsze podejrzenie, jeżeli chodziło o wierność Moniki. Wiedział, że go kocha, wiedział, że gdyby nawet go nie kochała, sama prawość jej charakteru, sam jej wysoki poziom etyczny wykluczyłby możliwość zdrady. Toteż z zupełnym spokojem mógł sobie postawić to czysto abstrakcyjne pytanie: — Jakbym zareagował na zdradę Moniki? Lecz ewentualność taka, do tego stopnia była nieprawdopodobna, że sam się uśmiechał tylko. Myśl jednak, raz w nim zakiełkowawszy, z biegiem dni i tygodni wciąż odżywała. Zjawiały się pewne korekty. Pierwszą było ważne zastrzeżenie: ludzie się zmieniają i Monika może się zmienić. Jej miłość może wygasnąć, lub po prostu zmienić swój obiekt. A wówczas, wówczas mogą zachwiać się i podstawy moralne. Dla kobiety najwyższym prawem jest uczucie. W jej sumieniu usprawiedliwia ono wszystkie przekroczenia zasad, a nawet same zasady niszczy. Dziś przeto wierność Moniki jest absolutnym pewnikiem, lecz może nadejść czas, gdy pewnikiem być przestanie. I co wtedy? — Jak wtedy ustosunkowałbym się do tej przemiany? Czy zdobyłbym się na takie stanowisko, jakie zajmuje na przykład Soból? I Justyn nie mógł temu człowiekowi odmówić rozsądku. Może sam zadręczałby się na jego miejscu podejrzeniami, wątpliwościami, może nie zaznałby chwili spokoju, ale postępowanie Sobola było trzeźwe, słuszne i jedynie racjonalne. Gdyby zszedł z tej linii, miał do wyboru tylko dwie ewentualności: albo zmienić swoje życie w piekło zazdrości, szarpaniny, poniżającego i nędznego szpiegowania, albo porzucić kobietę, którą kocha. Nie ma tedy wyboru, a raczej zrobił wybór najmądrzejszy. Czy uwalnia go to jednak od mimowolnych, instynktownych posądzeń i obaw, czy wyobraźnia nie podsuwa mu widoku żony w objęciach innego mężczyzny? Czy na przykład patrząc na swoje dzieci nie gryzie się myślą, że być może są one owocem rozkoszy, której ona zaznała z innym, którą obdarowała innego?... I nagle Justynowi ścisnęło się serce, nagle w mózgu zrodziło się straszne przypuszczenie: czy Monika nie zdradzi go dla dziecka?... Czy dla posiadania dziecka, którego tak pragnie, nawet kochając męża, nawet wbrew tej miłości, nie odda się innemu, by otrzymać to, czego kochany mężczyzna dać jej nie może?... Pod wpływem tej obawy Justyn popadł na kilka dni w zupełne przygnębienie. Udając, że czyta, że zajęty jest pracą, wodził oczami za Moniką, usiłując przeniknąć jej duszę, jej myśli, jej zamiary. Doszło do tego, że ilekroć doń się zbliżała, by coś powiedzieć, kurczył się w sobie cały: był przygotowany na to, że oto stanie przed nim i zażąda, by powiedział jej prawdę, by przyznał się, że nie może mieć dzieci, a wówczas powie: — Mam prawo, Justynie, mam prawo mieć dziecko, a skoro ty nie możesz być jego ojcem, nie wolno ci zabraniać mi macierzyństwa. Chcę być wobec ciebie uczciwa i dlatego wiedz, że wierności ci nie dochowam, a ty musisz się z tym pogodzić. I krople potu występowały Justynowi na czoło. Bo jakież mógłby przeciwstawić jej argumenty, czym z nią walczyć, na jakie prawa się powoływać, jakimi zaklęciami błagać?... Czy nie powiedziałaby mu wówczas: — Jesteś złym egoistą. Odbierasz mi to, co dałoby mi szczęście, odbierasz dlatego, iż sam mi tego szczęścia dać nie możesz, że samolubnie chcesz mnie pozbawić tego, co jest prawem każdej kobiety. Zostałam twoją żoną, ale jakże mnie zawiodłeś i jak ci sumienie pozwala, tobie, winowajcy, zamykać mi drogę do tego, co jest celem istnienia kobiety?!... Czy sądzisz, że mogę kochać cię, kochać cię takiego, jakim dziś jesteś, egoistę i człowieka nie mającego dla mnie litości?... Czy sądzisz, że moja miłość, że miłość jakiejkolwiek kobiety zniosłaby taką próbę?... I Justyn kurczył się w sobie, serce zamierało mu prawie w bezruchu. Za każdym razem oczekiwał tego ciosu. Ale Monika zbliżała się doń, kładła mu rękę na ramieniu, przesuwała swoje gorące wargi po jego czole i mówiła: — Czemuś taki smutny, kochanie?... Tak się boję o twoje zdrowie? Za dużo pracujesz w ostatnich czasach. Tak zmizerniałeś. Naprawdę musisz wypocząć. I tuliła się doń, a z jej oczu patrzyła troskliwość i miłość. Justyn oddychał z ulgą. Pod dotykiem kochanych rąk rozwiewały się straszne myśli i przyciskał ją do piersi jak odzyskaną, wydartą wrogiemu losowi, znowu jego, znowu bliską, znowu oddaną. Ale złe myśli nie umierały. Po kilku dniach odzywały na nowo, aż stały się torturą nie do wytrzymania. Zaczął teraz podejrzliwie i z niechęcią przyglądać się wszystkim mężczyznom, którzy bywali w ich domu, których spotykali u znajomych, czy w teatrze. Wiedział, że to są urojenia, że obraża nimi Monikę, ale zdawało mu się, że w jej oczach zapalają się jakieś tajemnicze ogniki, gdy rozmawia z tymi ludźmi, zdawało mu się, że w jej głosie odkrywa jakieś nowe, obce tony. Biczował siebie w myśli za te nędzne podejrzenia, a gdy zostawali sam na sam, w porywie ekspiacji całował jej ręce i nogi, błagając bez słów o przebaczenie za krzywdę, którą jej w myśli wyrządził, by spotkawszy zdumienie i niepokój w jej wzroku, uciec czym prędzej. — Jesteś chory, Justynie — mówiła Monika. — Tak bardzo boję się o ciebie! Co ci jest! Ciebie coś trapi?.. Pójdź do lekarza. Jestem przekonana, że to nerwy. — Tak, tak, jedyna. To nerwy. Przejdzie mi to — zapewniał ją i bliski był płaczu. Nie nad sobą, lecz nad jej dobrocią. Kiedyś, przyszedłszy na obiad zastał doktora Borkowskiego. Lekarz wprawdzie zapewniał, że zjawił się tym razem, Bogu dzięki, nie w charakterze przedstawiciela medycyny, lecz jako amator młodych kurcząt z mizerią, jednak Justyn domyślił się, że sprowadziła go Monika umyślnie pod pretekstem obiadu, by namówił go do wyjazdu na odpoczynek. Niewinny ten spisek miał być uwieńczony sukcesem, a to dzięki równie niewinnemu podstępowi. Mianowicie doktór oświadczył, że Monika musi pojechać na dwa miesiące nad morze, a Monika kategorycznie Oświadczyła, że ni pojedzie bez Justyna. Na szczęście stan robót przy willi, jak i reszta zajęć Justyna nie wymagały jego obecności w Warszawie, zgodził się tedy dość łatwo i już nazajutrz wyjechali do Jastrzębiej Góry. Zamieszkali tu w małym cichym pensjonacie i niemal całe dnie spędzali na plaży. Nowe otoczenie, wspaniała pogoda, beztroski tryb życia, wszystko to wpływało łagodząco na nerwy obojga. Spotkali tu kilku znajomych, ci z kolei przedstawili im swoich, dzięki czemu niemal nazajutrz po przyjeździe znaleźli się w licznym i rozbawionym towarzystwie. Byli tu jedyną parą małżeńską i na ten temat powstawało wiele żartów i niewłaściwych dowcipów. Oboje wyglądali tak młodo, że nowopoznani dopytywali się, czy to nie są ich miodowe miesiące. Większość pań tutaj była zamężna, większość panów cieszyła się jeszcze stanem kawalerskim. Nie trudno było zorientować się w konstelacjach sentymentalnych, jakie tu szybko powstawały, jak we wszystkich zresztą miejscowościach letniskowych i kąpielowych, gdzie niejako automatycznie rodzą się sezonowe uczucia i sezonowe parki. Zachowywały się one dość swobodnie, osłaniając swoje intymne sprawy tylko najniezbędniejszym minimum konwencjonalnej dyskrecji, tak kusej i niewiele przykrywającej, jak kostiumy kąpielowe. Justyn, który nigdy nie wyróżniał się tolerancyjnością, wręcz musiał ukrywać swoje zgorszenie. Co prawda, jak obecnie sobie przypominał, już nieraz w podobnych okolicznościach, przeważnie w wielkich środowiskach zagranicznych, widział wiele podobnych sytuacyj. Jeżeli wówczas nie zwróciły jego uwagi, to zapewne dlatego, że właśnie owe środowiska były większe, gwarniejsze i obce, a może i dlatego, że wówczas jego myśli dalekie były od tego balastu przeżyć wewnętrznych, który zaciążył mu na sercu od czasu ostatniego pobytu w Wiedniu. Sprawy te wydawały mu się tak gorące i tak drażliwe, że nawet z Moniką ich nie poruszał, chociaż nieraz miał ku temu ochotę. Monika, nie mógł o tym wątpić, orientowała się również dobrze w tych „flirtach”, toteż ze zdziwieniem, z przykrym zdziwieniem, stwierdził, że nie wywołuje to jej krytyki. Czasem wyglądało nawet na to, że nie tylko patrzy na owe nielegalne parki z życzliwością, lecz że gotowa jest im pomagać. Zaraz na czwarty dzień przyjechał niespodziewanie mąż jednej z pań, dyrektor Horbowski. Był to poważny i bardzo miły człowiek, w średnim wieku, lecz pełen temperamentu i męskiego wdzięku. Przyjechał po południu i do wieczora na próżno szukał żony. Nie mógł zaś znaleźć jej dlatego, że popołudnie spędziła w pokoju inżyniera Zaleskiego. Zanosiło się na wielką awanturę, jeżeli nie na dramat. I właśnie Monika zażegnała wszystko, gdyż oświadczyła, że pani Horbowska była u niej i razem „bardzo długo gawędziły”. To już pozbawiło Justyna dotychczasowej równowagi i wieczorem gdy zostali sami, powiedział Monice: — Nie przypuszczałem, że zdolna jesteś do tego typu kłamstwa dla osłonięcia żony, która oszukuje męża i fircyka, który go okrada. Hamował swój głos, lecz nie mógł opanować wzburzenia i Monika spojrzała nań zalękniona. — Czy gniewasz się na mnie? — Nie gniewam się, kochanie, tylko jest mi bardzo smutno. — Dlaczego?... — Że ty pochwalasz takie nędzne postępowanie takich nędznych ludzi. — A któż ci powiedział, Justynie, że pochwalam? — W każdym razie osłaniasz. Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie! Monika położyła mu rękę na ramieniu: — Czy wiesz, co stałoby się, gdybym tego nie zrobiła? — To już jest zupełnie obojętne — powiedział twardo. — Dla kogo obojętne? — Dla każdego człowieka etycznego. Uśmiechnęła się gorzko: — Widzisz, jak to wam, mężczyznom, zasady mogą zasłonić wszystko: poczucie ludzkości, sprawiedliwości, współmierności, jak mogą was oślepić. Nawet ciebie! Powiedz sam z ręką na sercu, czy za ten romans, który jest wynikiem lekkomyślności i braku ośrodków hamujących, współmierną było by karą wydanie tej kobiety na wszystkie skutki odkrycia jej zdrady, na kompromitację, skandal, może śmierć, może zerwanie małżeństwa?... — Miała czas o tym pomyśleć przed zdradą, a teraz powinna była ponieść za swój postępek wszelkie konsekwencje — nieco miększym już tonem rzucił Justyn. — Mój drogi, czyż każdy umie myśleć? Czyż nawet rozsądni i myślący ludzie nie ulegają impulsom? Czy ty sam nigdy nie zrobiłeś głupstwa?... A konsekwencje... Zastanów się, że spadłyby one nie tylko na winowajczynie, lecz i na całkiem niewinnych: na jej męża, na jej dzieci. Potrząsnęła głową: — Nie, Justynie. Przykro mi, że nie pochwalasz mego postępku, wiesz dobrze, że wolałabym sama nie wiem jak cierpieć niż sprawić ci najmniejszą przykrość, ale gdyby drugi raz zdarzyła się podobna sytuacja, nie znalazłabym w sobie tyle tego, co ty nazywasz zasadami moralnymi, a ja nazywam bezwzględnością, by powtórnie nie skłamać. Justyn był wzruszony. — Talk, maleńka moja, tak. Ty jesteś uosobieniem dobroci. Przygarnął ją do siebie. Nie opierała się i szepnęła: — Więc mówisz, że miałam rację... — Z twego punktu widzenia, oczywiście, kochanie. — Powiedz, czy postąpiłam brzydko? — nalegała. — Nie, bo o brzydocie czynów decyduje brzydota intencyj, a tyś miała najpiękniejsze. — I sam postąpiłbyś tak samo? Zaśmiał się, rozbrojony jej wiarą w słuszność tej wątpliwej sprawy. — Nie, kochanie. Ja postąpiłbym inaczej. Ale nie mówmy już o tym. Nazajutrz spotkali na plaży państwa Horbowskich. Oboje byli uśmiechnięci i weseli. Po chwili, gdy jej mąż poszedł wynająć łódkę, pani Kasia zwróciła się do Moniki z wybuchem serdeczności: — Nigdy, nigdy pani nie zapomnę tego, co pani dla mnie wczoraj zrobiła!... — Ależ nie ma o czym mówić — uśmiechnęła się Monika. — O, nie! Pani nie ma pojęcia jaki Feliks jest zazdrosny. Myślałam, że umrę ze strachu. I gdyby nie dobroć pani, stało by się nieszczęście. — Mąż pani — wtrącił Justyn — wygląda na człowieka bardzo opanowanego i na pewno jest dżentelmenem. Nie przypuszczam, by mógł się posunąć po jakichś gwałtownych czynów. — To tak — potwierdziła pani Kasia. — Ale bez chwili wahania porzuciłby mnie. Nie macie państwo pojęcia jaki on jest bezkompromisowy, jak nie umie przebaczać. Justyn podniósł brwi: — Powiedziała to pani tak, jakby zależało jej bardzo na mężu. — A co pan sądzi?! Przecie ja go kocham do szaleństwa. Spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem: — Pani kocha? — Uwielbiam go. Nie potrafiłabym żyć bez niego. Gdyby porzucił mnie, zabiłabym się. Pan nie może sobie wyobrazić, jaki to cudowny człowiek. Wszystkie kobiety mogą mi zazdrościć takiego męża. No, niech pani spojrzy, droga pani Moniko, jaki on śliczny! Pan Feliks zbliżał się właśnie do miejsca, gdzie plażowali. Rzeczywiście był to bardzo przystojny i świetnie zbudowany mężczyzna. Justynowi mimo woli nasunęło się porównanie tej sprężystej i pełnej życia sylwetki z owym inżynierem Zaleskim grubawym i łysawym facetem o spadzistych ramionach i skrzeczącym głosie. Toteż gdy pan Horbowski zaproponował przejażdżkę łódką, a pani Kasia wolała zostać, został również i Justyn, bo chciał z nią pomówić, chciał po prostu zrozumieć motywy tej dziwnej kobiety, postępującej wbrew swoim uczuciom. Gdy Monika, pan Horbowski i jeszcze dwie panie zajmowali miejsca w łodzi, Justyn zapytał: — Oczywiście żartowała pani, że kocha swego męża? — Ja? — oburzyła się. — Jak pan nawet może wątpić! W jej głosie zabrzmiała szczerość. — W takim razie jestem skończonym osłem — westchnął Justyn, — bo wybaczy pani, ale pojąć nie mogę, jak kobieta, kochając jednego mężczyznę i kochając go naprawdę, może... że tak powiem... znaleźć satysfakcję w... towarzystwie innego... — Przecie to takie proste! — Nie dla mnie. Pani Kasia spojrzała nań wesoło: — Czy pan nigdy nie zdradził żony? — Nigdy, proszę pani. Nigdy nie odczuwałem najmniejszej ku temu ochoty. — Wierzę panu, ale w takim razie ręczę, że nigdy też nie rozstawaliście się na czas dłuższy. — To prawda — przyznał. — Ale upewniam panią, że nawet najdłuższe rozstanie... — No, no — przerwała — niech pan nie przesadza! — W tym nie ma przesady. — Radzę spróbować, a wtedy mówić — upierała się. — Naturalnie jest to kwestia temperamentu. Jednym dość byłoby tygodnia, innych zmógłby dopiero miesiąc, czy dwa. Niech pan siebie wystawi na próbę. Radzę. Wzruszył ramionami: — Dziękuję pani, ale z rady nie skorzystam. I nie zmienię też swego zdania. Gdy się kogoś głęboko kocha, zdrada jest w ogóle nie do pomyślenia. Pani Kasia zniecierpliwiła się: — Ach! Zdrada, zdrada! Cóż to za wielkie słowo! Po co wpadać w sugestię, takich przytłaczających wyrazów takich gorszących określeń, które już brzmią jak potępiający wyrok. — Jakież inne znajdzie pani słowo? — zapytał nie bez ironii? — Jakie? — Nie wiem... Płochość... lekkomyślność... zapomnienie się. Zresztą nie chodzi o słowo, lecz o treść. Zdrada byłaby wówczas, gdybym pokochała innego, albo gdybym przynajmniej wolała go od męża. — Z tego wynika, że pani jednak woli męża niż... tego pana? — Niż Zaleskiego?... Pani Kasia wybuchnęła głośnym, szyderczym śmiechem, którego długo nie mogła powstrzymać. — Ależ panie I Jakże mogę porównać tego otłuszczonego głuptasa z Feliksem! Tego pustego bufona z moim mężem. Feliks, to indywidualność, to umysłowość, to ktoś w całym znaczeniu tego słowa. Feliks to, proszę pana, prawdziwy mężczyzna. Jest wprawdzie o dziesięć lat starszy od pana Zaleskiego, ale... No! Trudno mi o tym mówić, ale upewniam pana, że pod żadnym, pod ani jednym względem nie może być między nimi porównania. Toteż sama myśl, że przez takie zero mogłabym stracić Feliksa, była dla mnie czymś potwornym. Wzdrygnęła się i mówiła dalej: — Wczoraj, gdy obawiałam się, że wszystko się wyda, gdy ten pocieszny Zaleski zaczął mnie pocieszać... Boże drogi, myślałam, że pęknę ze śmiechu, chociaż strach mnie wprost obezwładniał. Niech pan zgadnie co on powiedział! — Nie mam pojęcia, proszę pani. — Pan wybaczy, panie Justynie, że nudzę pana moimi prywatnymi sprawami, ale muszę, no wprost muszę z kimś podzielić się tymi przeżyciami... A wiem, że na pańskiej dyskrecji mogę polegać. Nieprawdaż? — W zupełności, proszę pani. — Tak jestem wam wdzięczna, żeście mnie wyratowali! — Pani wybaczy, ale ja się do tego nie przyczyniłem. To Monika... — Kochana pani Monika — zawołała, nie dostrzegłszy szczególniejszego tonu w jego sprostowaniu. — Więc cóż pani powiedział? — Aha! Widziałem, że miał porządnego stracha, ale nadrabiał miną. Boże! Ta mina!... Nie obawiaj się — powiada. — Jeżeli wynikną jakieś poważniejsze komplikacje, to trudno, ale poniosę wszystkie konsekwencje... Słyszy pan?... Otworzyłam tedy szeroko oczy i pytam: — Jakie konsekwencje?... A on wydyma usta i mówi tak, jakby ofiarowywał mi najcenniejszy skarb na świecie: — Mogę nawet ożenić się z tobą. Tu pani Kasia znowu zaczęła się śmiać tak serdecznie, że i Justyn nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. — Słyszy pan?... To „trudno” i to „nawet”! Boże, jacy mężczyźni bywają naiwni w swojej zarozumiałości! I wie pan, z jednego się tylko cieszę, że ten głupiec widzi teraz mego męża i sam może przeprowadzić porównanie. Cała ta historia z panią Horbowską wiele dała Justynowi do myślenia. Ustosunkowanie się tej młodej kobiety do moralnej i praktycznej strony kwestii, wydało się mu zrazu czymś buszmeńskim, dzikim, zwierzęcym. Nie mógł wszakże nie zdumiewać się nad tą dziką logiką, która w oszukaniu męża i w zbliżeniu do drugiego mężczyzny nie widziała zdrady, dlatego tylko, że ten drugi nie był pociągający, a znajdowała dla siebie usprawiedliwienie w zoologicznym głodzie fizycznym i w długim rozstaniu z mężem. Widział już coś potwornego, coś karykaturalnego w tym, że pani Kasia mogła jednocześnie kochać swego męża i że zdawała się nie dopuszczać nawet myśli, by jej przygoda z Zaleskim obrażała tę miłość. Zaczęło go dręczyć pytanie, czy tego rodzaju poglądy są indywidualną własnością pani Kasi, względnie istot jej gatunku etycznego, czy też właściwe są kobietom w ogóle? Dlatego po kilku dniach opowiedział Monice treść swojej rozmowy z panią Horbowską i podczas tej relacji bacznie obserwował reakcje, jakimi Monika to przyjęła. Spotkał go dość poważny zawód. — Zapewne — powiedziała Monika — nie jest to ładne i dowodzi tylko, że pani Kasia pozbawiona jest silniejszych hamulców moralnych, a w dodatku nie widzi brzydoty kłamstwa. — Zbyt łagodnie to oceniasz, Moniko — zauważył, ukrywając wszakże rozczarowanie. — Nie łagodnie, tylko po ludzku. Z ludzkiego punktu widzenia najważniejszy jest efekt, skutek. — Przyznajesz tedy jej słuszność, że za prawdziwą zdradę należałoby uważać dopiero zdradę uczuciową? Monika spojrzała nań zdziwiona: — A czy ty sądzisz inaczej? Justyn rozgniewał się: — Nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć tego od ciebie. — Osądź rzecz bez irytacji. Wyobraź sobie, co wybrałbyś na miejscu pana Feliksa: czy wolałbyś, by twoja żona, którą kochasz straciła wszystkie uczucia dla ciebie i oddała je innemu, czy, by miała z kimś przygodny i nieważny romans, po którym kochałaby cię tym goręcej? Zaśmiał się ironicznie: — Innymi słowy dajesz mi do wyboru: albo szubienicę, albo gilotynę. — Więc byłoby ci obojętne, czy stracisz mnie na zawsze, czy tylko... — Proszę cię! — przerwał z wybuchem. — Nawet takie przypuszczenie jest dla mnie zbyt bolesne i zbyt obraża ciebie, bym mógł tego słuchać! Monika posmutniała: — Przecie ja w ogóle nie dopuszczam takiej ewentualności. — Więc dlaczego, dlaczego o tym mówisz?! — krzyknął. — Bo chcę, byś zrozumiał panią Kasię. Sama ją potępiam, lecz i w potępieniu musi być miara. Jestem przekonana, że większość kobiet nie zdobyłaby się na taką zdradę człowieka kochanego. Ale ona jest zbyt lekkomyślna, zbyt impulsywna.... — W moim języku nazywa się to inaczej — przerwał. — Jednak chodzi tylko o skutki. A sam widziałeś jak są szczęśliwi. — Chodzi o skutki?... Więc dobrze. Zgadzam się, przypuśćmy, że zgadzam się z tym punktem widzenia. Ale nie bierzesz w takim razie pod uwagę, że i skutki tu mogą być tragiczne. Mogą być wręcz okropne!... — Nie rozumiem cię, o czym mówisz?... Już miał na końcu języka to, co — jak teraz spostrzegł — najbardziej go w całej sprawie dręczyło. Już chciał powiedzieć, że pani Horbowska może urodzić swemu mężowi dziecko, które nie będzie jego dzieckiem... Powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili i zamilkł. — Co może być okropne? — powtórzyła pytanie Monika. — Nie, nie... Właściwie... — usiłował znaleźć, choć wybieg. — Tak, mówiłem już o tym... Zresztą naprawdę mam już dość tego tematu, naprawdę dość. — Jak chcesz, kochanie — przesunęła palcami po jego włosach. Dajmy już temu spokój. Zresztą już późno. Pójdziemy najlepiej spać. Justyn jednak był zbyt zdenerwowany, a ponieważ chciał to ukryć przed Moniką, powiedział: — Połóż się, a ja jeszcze się trochę przejdę... Zejdę nad morze. Spacer dobrze mi zrobi. Pocałowała go w usta: — Dobrze kochanie. Wybiegł prędko, jakby go goniono. Na dworze ogarnęła go ciepła lipcowa noc. W uliczkach między willami nie było żywego ducha. Nawet na tarasie modnej kawiarni skończył się już dancing, gaszono światła. Od morza dął silny lecz ciepły i słoną wodą pachnący wiatr. Stromą alejką zbiegł na plażę i brnąc w sypkim piasku po kostki doszedł do brzegu, gdzie szeroki miot fal ubił piasek na twarde i sprężyste pasmo. Noc, chociaż bezksiężycowa, nie była zbyt ciemna. Niebo iskrzyło się od gwiazd, a nad szumiącym morzem unosiła się jakby nikła poświata. Na pobliskich mieliznach z rytmicznym hukiem łamały się niewidzialne fale, ale te, które dobiegały do brzegu, rysowały się wyraźnie strzępiastymi konturami. Justyn idąc wzdłuż brzegu trafił na wciągniętą łódź i usiadł na burcie. Stopniowo ten miarowy kojący szum morza przywracał mu spokój. I teraz dopiero zaczął sobie zdawać sprawę dlaczego musiał wyjść z pensjonatu. Uciekł, tak, uciekł przed wizją, którą podsuwała mu wyobraźnia, przed okropną wizją Moniki w ramionach tego obrzydliwego inżyniera Zaleskiego. Wizja była niedorzeczna, absurdalnie nieprawdopodobna i teraz nawet śmieszna przez to właśnie nieprawdopodobieństwo, ale tam, w pokoju, w świetle jaskrawej elektrycznej lampy wydawała się prawie rzeczywistością. Taka pusta i płytka kobieta, jak pani Horbowska, mogła zdradzić męża dla nasycenia swoich niskich instynktów, czy Monika, czy Monika zostawiona sama sobie, zdana na swoje myśli i na samotność, nie zrobiłaby tego dla — dziecka?... — Gdybym z nią nie przyjechał tutaj, gdyby przez dłuższy czas została sama, narażona na samcze nadskakiwania tych typków, czy z jej podświadomości nie wyzwoliłoby się pragnienie tak w niej silne, tak dominujące nad wszystkimi innymi?... Czy... Przecie sama nie uważałaby tego postępku za najgorszą zdradę. Powiedziała przecie... Zwłaszcza, że miałaby przed sobą cel, cel bez porównania wyższy od fizjologicznego celu innych kobiet, polujących na przygody pod nieobecność łatwowiernych mężów... Większa fala dosięgła łodzi bryzgami ciepłej wody, lecz Justyn zbyt był zamyślony, by to zauważyć. Automatycznie otarł chusteczką ręce. — Tak, na pewno Monika nie byłaby do tego zdolna — stwierdził z przekonaniem. Lecz jednocześnie obudziło się w nim wielkie rozczulenie dla tej kochanej, jedynej, najbliższej, która bez wahania, bez chwili namysłu, zrezygnowała z zaspokojenia swoich największych marzeń dla niego i tylko dla niego. A za rozczuleniem zjawiło się pytanie: — Czy wolno mi taką ofiarę od niej przyjąć? I nagle ogarnął go dziwny jakby martwy spokój. Może nie zdawał sobie w tej chwili sprawy z tego, że gdzieś w głębi jego umysłu w tym właśnie momencie zapadła decyzja, może nie umiałby jej wyrazić słowami, czy bodaj konkretną myślą, ale czuł, wiedział, że dokonała się w nim jakaś wielka przemiana. Patrzał teraz na siebie bez niepokoju, bez obawy, tak obojętnie i z taką rezygnacją, jak patrzy kaleka na własną amputowaną rękę, bezwładną już i obcą, której ból ucichł, skamieniał, umarł. Niesamowite, nieokreślone uczucie straty, niepowetowanej, a koniecznej, uzdrawiającej straty i leniwy, mglisty zamęt w mózgu od narkozy tych trujących myśli, które przeszły w ostatnich miesiącach pod czaszką... Wstał i szedł brzegiem daleko, aż do fizycznego zmęczenia. Morze huczało harmonią swojej odwiecznej pracy, wiatr zrywał z rozkolebanej powierzchni strzępki słonej piany, fale wilgotnymi językami lizały piasek wybrzeża, a ich bryzgi raz po raz rzęsiście skrapiały nogi Justyna. Gdy wrócił, Monika nie spała: — Boże! — zawołała z karcącym zgorszeniem. — Jak ty wyglądasz! Czym prędzej rozbierz się i wytrzyj wodą kolońską. Jeszcze się zaziębisz! Jak można być tak nieostrożnym! Uśmiechnął się do niej. — Nic mi nie będzie. Wałęsałem się nad brzegiem. — Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś nurkował! Przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała: — Wstydź się, jesteś słony! — orzekła z udawaną zgrozą. Wziął jej twarz w obie dłonie i wpatrywał się w nią z czułością: — Kocham cię — szepnął. — Kocham cię bardziej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić.